moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II
Travis was born to Lady Aryea Morgan nee House of Sin'Dal and Lord Marcus Morgan, in their family manor just outside of Capital City, in Lordaeron ten years before the first war, however it was not a normal birth, Travis came into this world with his twin sister. Being named after the founder of there house (ironically being the runt of the litter). He is currently the acting head of House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) as his older brother is missing. Early Life Year 1 (Kings Calendar) During his childhood, the lands of Lordaeron and it's ally Stormwind were very peaceful, and during such times little was thought of battle and war, despite this, Travis's older brothers wanted nothing more then to grow up and fight evil monsters and save princesses. So they all began training, much to Trav's dismay. However he joined in, watching from a distance as his brothers would brawl in the dirt. Life seemed to go on normally for him during this time, however due to his parents heritage (Mother being a High Elf and his father being a Human) people normally disliked him, weather it be because of the long life span or the "immoral" mating of different races, these events would shape him in years to come. Year 1 (The First War) The portal open and the tide of green savages raged through the once peaceful Eastern Kingdoms. Every able body was called to serve, this included both Trav's father and oldest brother. remaining behind at the age of ten he and his sister both wondered why they couldn't fight and help. Year 5 (The Second War) Not long after the defeat of Stormwind did the threat turn towards Lordaeron, recalling its armies and forming an Alliance against this Horde they would fight back. Marcus Morgan a fully pledged paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand was quickly given permission to train his sons in the way of the light, fearing they may soon need it. However seeing as they may need more then the light to help them Lady Aryea made sure the twins started training the way she was taught to fight, Though done in secret for fear of scrutiny from the public, Travis and his sister quickly became adept in the art of Spellbreaking, an art normally reserved for Pure-blood elves. ' Year 10 (End of the Second War) With the fighting in the north still great, and the danger of demons lurking in the shadows, Travis gave up all hope for a normal life, instead he excelled in swordplay and tactics. He quickly became a paladin under his father and brothers much to his mother's and sisters dismay, Lana however became a master huntress under her mothers teaching. Dressed in his new silver armor he rode into battle sword and light in hand as they overtook the armies ahead of them, but none expected what was to come about in the future. Days after an argument with his father about his talent as a spellbreaker, the call to march was ordered, by Prince Arthas himself. Soon after arriving at Stratholme and hearing what the Prince said, most of the paladins refused to even listen to the idea, however Travis either out of true loyalty to Arthas, or in rebellion against his father stood his ground with Arthas and entered the city, screams and fire could be seen from the outer gates... Year 12 (Northrend) Now honor bound and headed for a cold death, Travis and the men under Arthas went north, in chase of a dreadlord. There they found nothing but...death, slowly Travis began to see madness come over the once great prince, After meeting with a group of dwarves commanded by a Bronzebeard dwarf, the company moved to recover a dark blade...though none knew what horrors that blade would cause. Back in Lordaeron the Morgan family as busy fighting all waves of undead from swarming over the land like a giant wave. Lana even saw combat in South Shore. Year 18 (Returning home) Travis was resting in the camp when news from the King reached them, quickly the men began moving through the forest towards the ships to escape the icy grave. Leading his small group of Ex-paladins through a lighter section of the forest, he was able to board a ship and begin the trip home, only to see his fellow brothers in arms stranded on a beach, with the remaining ships on fire. Year 18-20 (Scourge of Lordaeron) Returning home came easy to Travis his family welcomed him back with open arms, and while they did not agree with his choice to go north, they still supported him. Quickly returning to his old life, he regained his rank in the Silver Hand and continued to fight along side his family...that is, until the prince returned. News of a ship docking at Southshore came to little and to late for Travis to warn the King of his sons deeds, and before he could get would out, the bells of the city chimed with joy...as Frostmourne took its first. Now hunted by the prince he followed into battle years before the Morgans abandoned Lordaeron and fled north to Quel'Thalas and to Lady Aryea's home. But the dark prince was coming, and no amount of elf magic would stop him, staying behind to help her people Lady Aryea went missing during the evacuation of the land. Following their father into battle the four children fought with all of their might, to escape the lands to the north...but not all of them made it, Marcus was wounded during the escape and in an attempt to save him young Tiberius was slain, watching his son fall, the only thing he could do was order Giramar and Travis to get Lana to safety... Year 20 (Aftermath) Alone...cold...hungry. Once nobles in a great land, now no better then common beggars. Traveling together from one town to the next they made there way south, stopping only because of the endless South Seas and no way to cross...Lana being a master Huntress began working for the local trader in the small ransack town of Booty Bay. Giramar took up a hobby of fishing, while Travis did what he could as a smith, still haunted by the things he saw, and did... Year 21 (Home?) Even after months of hiding and running the Morgans were still found, news of the outside world began to make its way down the grapevine as battles taking place, cities flying around, Stormwind being rebuilt..and rebelling...the list went on, and for Travis and Giramar, Booty Bay was enough...but not Lana, she wanted to see the world, and she would get her chance, as a member of a newly formed Scarlet Crusade found his way to them in search of the renowned undead killing family. Much to his dismay both Trav and Giramar declined his offer, but Lana took advantage and decided to leave. After saying goodbye the brothers watched as their sister rode off into the forest on her way to a future...without them. It would be the last time they were all together... The Scarlet Hammer Year 25 (The Scarlet Crusade) With news of the kidnapping of Stormwind's King Giramar suggested that they move to the capital and see if they could make a new name for themselves. With a heavy heart Trav agreed not wanting to lose another sibling. Quickly becoming engrossed as a merc for hire, Trav was quickly able to rekindle his abilities that had become rusty over the years, it was at this point that a letter from Lana arrived asking from them to come to north and fight the undead. With Giramar fully involved with a woman that he fell smitten with, Trav agreed to travel north, alone and leave Giramar to his troubled ways. ' Year 30 ("So whats next?") Travis joined his sister in the crusade, finding it a comfortable fit for his abilities. Quickly rising through the order to settle on the interesting position of Justicar of the Scarlet Crusade, a rather lofty title...with his skill in war, and talents with the sword. he quickly became an important figure, until the fall of the Crusade. Becoming a member of a small resolute chapter of crusaders now known as the Scarlet Hammer. During this time, he met his first love, Maryella Delcopper, a strong crusader born and raised in the heart Stormwind, the two soon were married and had a child, but their happiness would not last, a few months before the birth of their son, undead attacked Tyr's Hand, and she was killed in the attack. After a lengthy grieving process, Travis assisted by his sister became every important members of the chapter, until the battle of Anvilmar (Ambermill), Where hundreds of undead attacked, and few survived, Travis awoke in a small house in the middle of Silverpine, alone, his sister and the rest of his order was gone, missing or dead he did not know. Currently The Scarlet Consecration Travis still keeps to the training he received in the Crusade, while he still regrets his actions during the second war, he understands what needed to be done, was done, and continues to live by this practice, although the wish to settle and live in peace still live strong in his mind, and in his actions as he treads on..."For the crusade...for Lordaeron!" Travis is currently under the banner of the Scarlet Consecration, a small chapter that survived the corruption of the larger branches. Lead by Highlord Silvis Ravenloke the order plans its next steps from the captured Scarlet Palisade. With the recent increase of assistance and support the order has become a power in the North against the Truthful, enough to warrant an expedition to Northrend, to combat the main force of the Army of the Truthful. After the reorganization of the Scarlet Consecration Travis went out on his won to fight his own demons... Old Wounds For months the Order grows in strength, word spreads to Travis about survivors of the battle of Anvilmar, his old brothers in arms, Ailardan Grenn, and Alterk Redblade...but times have changed and the friendship they once shared in the Hammer together vanish as Grenn and Redblade lead another Chapter of scarlets, known as the Scarlet Brigade. Unfortunately due to the death of a fellow brother in arms these two Scarlet Crusade orders now find themselves at each-others throats, along with assassins. Relationships Travis has had many relationships in his time on Azaroth, most are not worth mentioning, these are the ones that are. Lana Morgan His twin sister by birth these two shared a special bond, even from a young age these two did everything together, so it was poetic justice that Travis ends up following his sister into joining the Scarlet Crusade, an order that he now calls his home. However during the last few days that they saw eachother, tensions between the two were strssed duet to Lana's romance with a fellow crusader. She participated in the battle of Anvilmar and went missing afterwards, she is currently presumed dead, but no body was found. Maryella Delcopper A fighter from birth, this young woman was born in the Heart of Stormwind right before it fell to the Horde, quickly growing up in a world ravaged by war, she became an adept fighter, she was raised by her parents in Lordaeron after they escaped, falling in love with the land she swore as a small child that she would one day grow up to a be a strong knight for the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Years later after the fall, she joined the Scarlet Crusade to keep that promise. There she met Travis, and after a few months of courting, the two quickly married, seeing as the life expectancy of a crusader was less then two years. They were both happy for a time until they both learned that they were going to have a son, overjoyed two celebrated, as did the chapter they were apart of. Then the celebration stopped with the sound of undead marching on the gates of Tyr's Hand. The battle lasted for hours, but eventually a small group of undead made it inside the walls, worried for her husband who was outside fighting, Maryella, rushed out to help, she was met by a necromancers blade to the back. Travis turned to see the group of necromancers attempting to raise the fallen so he quickly ended them and rushed to his wife's side, blood pooled around her as he sat her against the Tyr's Hand fountain. The two shared one last embrace before she past, fueled with the pure fires of revenge, Travis slaughter every enemy he could get his hands on...by the end of the battle his emerald encrusted blades were glowing with heat, so the title of Fel Flame was given to the now grieving husband. Like all crusaders Maryella's body was burned, but instead of her ashes being stored with her fellow fallen crusaders, her and their son's remains were buried in her former home of Stormwind. Possessions These are the important items on his person, not a full list of all his items. Oathkeeper, The Flames Judgement A magical rune-blade wielded by Travis D. Morgan I the founder of House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) and handed down to his son Marcus Morgan. Before his death he gave the sword to Travis and told him to protect the family and get them to safety. Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II now carries the sword at all times. The sword is a large sword able to be wielded with one, or two hands, it is extremely light and due to Travis's spellblade magic the blade is able to produce a flame that surrounds the sword at will. Comprised of a mix of Titansteel and Adamantium, the blade is unbreakable by all known items in the world of Azaroth. Shield of the Nemesor This titan steel shield was used for years by Naevius Bellorum of the Scarlet Hammer, but before the events that lead to the fall of the order, Travis acquired it and uses it in memory of the good old times. House Morgan Signet Ring Bearing the crest of the house this ring serves as a reminder of his past and as the symbol as the head of the house. Replica Lightbringer Armor Made to look like the armor for high-ranking paladins this armor was instead given red sashes to compliment the addition of the scarlet tabard. Made from Truesteel and Adamantine, this armor is some of the safest in all of the Scarlet Crusade. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:The Scarlet Hammer Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Spell Breakers Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:House Morgan